Water authorities are ever increasingly encouraging conservation of water supplies as populations expand and the demand for water increases. One course of action adopted is the imposition of standards as to the maximum volume of water to pass through a shower system in a given period of time, which most systems using conventional shower roses or heads exceed and thus cannot achieve the required standard.
It is therefor a primary object of the present invention to provide a shower rose assembly which reduces the volume of water passing through the assembly but maintains a relatively high water pressure in the spray and a high spray area.
There is also a need for such shower systems in situations where two or more persons may wish to shower together in the same shower enclosure for reasons of water conservation, or other reasons, or in clubs or institutions, where a plurality of shower roses are connected to a single inlet and a number of persons shower at the same time. The invention is also applicable to circumstances where the quantity of hot water available at any one time may be limited and thus water for showering needs to be conserved if a relatively large number of persons, such as a large family, or a sporting team, all need to shower over a time span in which the supply of hot water is likely to be exhausted and a relatively long time is necessary to generate replacement hot water at the supply, and which time delay may be inconvenient. To date there are no shower systems known to me that meet these needs.